


Kelly Sutekh

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [18]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Adam being in a coma, Gen, Kelly-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Kelly watches her family deal with Adam being in a coma.
Relationships: Adamus Sutekh & Kelly Sutekh
Series: Lorictober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 9





	Kelly Sutekh

Kelly’s most recent memories of her brother are of him lying motionless against the sheets. He used to move around and be an actual person, but that seemed so long ago.

She watches her mother take meticulous care of him. Her mother makes sure he’s getting the nutrition he needs, cleans him, checks his vitals, and cries. Kelly watches her mother cry over a boy that she’s having an increasingly hard time remembering through a crack in the door. It’s in this moment that Kelly thinks Adam might as well be dead, because he’s not waking up.

She watches the General, stiffen at the mention of Adam. She knows that the man who did this isn’t around to make the same mistake again. But the General doesn’t like weakness, and lying unconscious for years seems to be the embodiment of weakness. It occurs to Kelly that being in this limbo of state of a coma is harder for everybody because they don’t know how he fits into their world. He’s not dead, but he can’t fight or do anything else either.

Adam woke up when Kelly’s playing with her piken kit. She gets her mom right away. But Adam’s been gone for so long that Kelly isn’t sure what to expect from him now.


End file.
